Botanical classification: Globularia arabica Jaub. et Sp.
Varietal denomination: xe2x80x98His Eye Ballxe2x80x99.
The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Globularia arabica Jaub. et Sp. known by the varietal name xe2x80x98His Eye Ballxe2x80x99. The new variety was discovered in a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Moshav Sattarya, located in the central Coastal Plain, Israel.
xe2x80x98His Eye Ballxe2x80x99 originated as a single plant from a cross made by the inventor of a globularia selection identified as xe2x80x98s-2axe2x80x99, not patented (female parent), with a globularia selection identified as xe2x80x981/12xe2x80x99, not patented (male parent). The new globularia was selected by the inventor from the seedling population obtained from this cross in 1992 on the basis of its particular growth habit, having long flowering stems, making it suitable as a pot plant.
Asexual propagation of the new plant by terminal cuttings since 1993 has shown that the unique features of the new globularia are stable and propagated true to type in successive generations. The phenotype may vary somewhat due to variation in environment, such a temperature, light intensity, daylength, or fertility level of soil. As globularia can be rooted easily in various environments, no specific conditions for its propagation are required.